Love is Blind, but Lovers are Stupid
by Markitdownb4itsstruck
Summary: A love letter that was never meant to reach its destination, a love that was never quite mutually shared. What are Hermione and Draco to do? DMHG. R&R. Chapter 3 has arrived, still need a beta! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello loyal fans. (cough cough). Seeing as this is my first fanfic, I sincerely hope that someone will read it sometime soon. I urge you to read and review. Since you are here, keep going!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Love Letter

It always starts with a love letter.

Just one stupid love letter.

_It's Valentine's Day_, Hermione had thought, _and the one person I want to give my Valentine to probably hates my guts_. She glanced over to take a look at Draco, who sat at the Slytherin table laughing with his friends. _I'll just write a letter to him, to take my mind off of things, but I'll never mail it. He'll never see it, and I'll take of care of those feelings. It's a win-win situation._ So Hermione sat down to write…

_Dear Draco,_

_The love that I have for you is deeper than any form of measurement that I can think of. I don't know why I love you, though you treat my friends and I badly. It's very stupid of me. You will never read this letter, and for this I am glad. It would only increase your hatred of me, and you would mock me until the day I die. Yet, in my heart, there is nothing that I can't take from you. Spurn me, and I will only love you more. You are my world, and I don't even think that you or anyone else has noticed. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I only wish that you felt the same way too._

_Sincerely,_

HG

* * *

**How do you like them apples? Personally, I like mine with caramel and candy... getting off topic! There is indeed another chapter in the works for any who are interested. However, I don't think that I would like to write tons of chappies with no loyal fan base to read it and enjoy it. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**How's My Driving?**

**ur 4eva indebted writer who is too poor to live in an apartment and is therefore a squatter**

**_markitdownb4itsstruck_**


	2. Chapter 2: Loves Lost

**2 REVIEW CHECKPOINT! **

**I would like to thank the lovely two people who reviewed, and the three people who put me on alert!!! **

**Lovmysr: Mushy is not my style. Fluffy is unrealistic. Bring on the BRUTAL!**

**ihartdraco: YOU ARE AWESOME. Thanks for joining the fan base. Thank you MUCHO for making the first review. Very courageous!**

**It's time to shut up and let everyone enjoy Chapter 2!!! By the way, from now on chapters will be named, unless I can't think of anything. **

* * *

Love is Blind but Lovers are Stupid

Chapter 2: Loves Lost

The letter being done, Hermione got up from the table. As she started to walk away, Ron called to her.

"Where are you going, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Oh, nowhere in particular," she said. "I think I'll just go to the common room and read ahead for Potions. You can never be too prepared, you know."

"I know, 'Mione, but this once, could you hang out with me? Pretty please?" he asked, giving her his puppy-dog eyes. It is Valentine's Day, and I would love if you would be my…"

"I'm sorry Ron, I really can't stay. I've got to go," cut in Hermione, though she really didn't have to go at all.

"Fine," said Ron with a faltering voice. "Just fine."

* * *

Hermione continued to walk out of the Great Hall with her head in the clouds. All she could think of was Draco. It was a stupid obsession, she had thought when it had started. For this to continue going on for three years, however, proved to her that this was more than pure obsession. This was borderline fanaticism….

Hermione looked up, and immediately reddened. "Excuse me, sorry," she managed to squeak out. Draco Malfoy looked down at her, and she continued to blush. "Really, mudblood. Do you think that this is all that I require to allow you to pass me? I don't think so. You've got to grovel, just like all your sniveling ancestors. Go ahead," said Draco, surrounded by his motley crew of laughing Slytherin friends Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. Hermione got down groveling, still bright red, as her letter slid out from between her books.

"Ah what have we here?" Draco stopped the letter with his shoe, picked it up, and opened it. "Ooh, a love letter! Bet it's to the Weasel." Draco turned his friends, who began to snigger uncontrollably. "That's enough! It's time to open this letter." They all suddenly stopped, and stood straighter. "Dear Draco," he read. "The love that I have for you is deeper than any form of measurement that I can think of." "I feel so loved, Granger. What made you think that anyone as hot and as pureblooded as I am would ever accept your miserable excuse for a Valentine?" Then, Blaise whispered to Draco and he suddenly got an idea. "As a matter of fact, I will." Pansy opened her mouth to object. "I'll tell you later, Pansy," he mouthed. "Hermione Granger, I accept your letter and will be your Valentine, and will go with you to the Valentine's Day Ball.

Hermione, Pansy, and Crabbe and Goyle gaped at Draco. "What?" Draco said irritably. "Have you never heard of pity Valentines?" Hermione turned to him and said, "If that's what it is, I don't want it. Laugh at me all you want, but I think I will have to pass." It was Draco's turned to gape at her. Turn him down? _No one turns Draco Malfoy down,_ he thought,_ whether he pities them or actually cares! I'll get her!_

Hermione ran away towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco with her letter. _Why did I do that?_ She thought. _I passed up my only chance to have him to myself, whether he likes me or not. Maybe I should go back…_

* * *

**Will Hermione go back and accept Draco's invite? What did Blaise say to make Draco say yes? Answers to these and more come next week, most likely.**

**Is this too short? Too predictable? Too realistic? Let me know how you feel! This is a story in the preliminary stages, so definitely let me know!!**

**_ markitdownb4itsstruck_**


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Musings

**OMG, guys, it's MEEE. I'm back. Yesh. : ) I really would appreciate all the feedback you guys tend to give. So please, REVIEW. I hope you like it...**

**Markitdownb4itsstruck**

* * *

It was very curious.

The Mudblood had a crush on him.

Draco sat down on his four poster bed and read the letter again, even corrected her grammatical mistakes, laughing softly to himself. She must have been seriously deluded, that Granger.

He knew that it was coming. It was practically karma. He waited 6 years for this momentous occasion, for Granger to finally break down from all the cerebral damage caused by the imbeciles she called "friends." Hmph. Even _he _could see they were no good for her. At least one of them was absentmindedly in love with her. And the other hardly paid her any mind.

He smiled a true smile. The wait was finally over! At last, he could take his rightful place among the brightest of the school. As _the _brightest, mind you. He was tired of standing in the shadow of Hermione Granger. And he was also tired of his mother looking at him with those disappointed eyes while she said with her mouth that it was alright, and that he would do better next time. Better had to be this time. There was no other chance. This was February of sixth year. How much more could he do? He had tried his hardest, studied as long as he could without falling brain dead. The mudblood just happened to study harder. Was that his fault too?

He sighed.

School wasn't the only thing on his mind. The Dark Lord had risen again, much as the rest of his followers besides Bellatrix had wished otherwise. He required Draco to do a task which Draco could not do. How did one go about killing their headmaster? _You have to want it_. That much Draco knew. If this was what was required of him, he hoped to God that he could deliver. Why would Draco want the world's last hope to die? Draco knew that Potter was nothing without Dumbledore. Potter knew it too. Only Dumbledore, the crackpot, believed that Potter had some ridiculous "powers" based on the power of this mysterious emotion "love".

Love. This was the whole trouble with Granger anyway. It was strange, Draco observed, how love could be the saving grace for the world, and then it could turn you into a basketcase. Poor Granger. He pitied that poor little idiot. So stupid, she was. Running around trying to "save the world" when she was the only one who needed saving. _Hermione Granger needing saving, that's a laugh, _thought Draco darkly. He returned his gaze to the letter lazily, taking extreme note of the Dear Draco. Her handwriting was neat, very neat. As expected, he supposed. A bit on the small side. That was the only way she could write her 3 rolls of parchment for a one and a half roll assignment.

He hadn't really meant to make her grovel, but his friends were there, and he had been preoccupied with something else. It wasn't a big deal, was it? It wasn't so big a deal that she would go to Proffessor Crackpot to get him in serious trouble, right? He had enough on his plate as it were.

He traced the letters with his index finger. He smelled it just to check if it was contaminated with whatever Mudbloods had. That was another thing. He really had no idea what was so wrong with Mudbloods. It seemed like an extreme case of cooties. He never spoke to anyone about that though. Especially not his father. He shuddered. His father was shut up in a dungeon somewhere. It would be alright.

Everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy was a sick, heartless, bastard. That, dear readers, was a given. Lucius was cruel in ways that Draco didn't care to remember. Lucius didn't leave physical marks. Even worse, he attacked his wife and child's self-esteems for his ego.

Usually, by now, everyone else lets out a breath. _Oh, _they think, _it's not that bad. I thought he was torturing people. It's mean, but really, whatever happened to sticks and stones? __Buck up, young __Malfoy_ That was easy to say if you weren't there. Draco sighed again. He really needed to stop dwelling on the past.

Pushing the letter away, Draco napped on his bed, pondering the immortal questions of love, pain, and what had gotten into Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione lay on the couch in the Gryffindor couch wondering what had gotten into her. It was rather odd, she thought, to be in love with your sworn enemy. What kind of love was that anyway? It didn't seem like her. Hermione thought back to her former self. Her former self would have never fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, King of all Purebloods who thought that they were better and that her blood was mud. What was the sense in their logic, anyway?

Hermione changed positions, and found that she could not get comfortable. She had noticed this about herself lately. She was never comfortable. Harry and Ron, thick as they were, seemed to unconciously shy away from her. Ginny would speak with her for a few minutes, then after moments of uneasy silence, she would rush back to wherever it was that she spent time avoiding Hermione.

Using the scientific method as her guide, Hermione tried to guess the cause of her problem. Her hypothesis pointed to her uneasiness with her own home away from Hogwarts. Her parents were not exactly the most rich Muggles, and they worked very hard to continue to provide for their daughter. Hermione knew that they loved her, but she wished that they wouldn't have to work so often and leave her at home so much.

At this point, most people would point to the friends she could have visited or invited over to her house. Hermione's friends, while existent, were few and far between. Since they were Muggles, their schools were often still going on while Hermione was on break. Besides, Hermione felt as if she were intruding on their picture-perfect lives. They were lucky. _They _didn't have to worry about stopping the most evil and powerful man that ever existed from destroying the whole entire effing world. Not like Hermione. Lucky her, she was endowed with a brain that worked better than Harry or Ron's. Good for them, bad for Hermione. This time, she wasn't sure if she could deliver. As if she had ever been sure before. Pfft.

This thought led her to question everything she ever did with her life, particularly today's earlier events. How could she have been so stupid? So blind and tongue-tied and absolutely gaga? She had no idea. It was an out of body experience for her, as if she was watching herself look absolutely stupid and weak, but could not do a thing about it. How she hated that stupid part of her that loved him, or at least thought so. She wanted to shoot herself. Why would she ever grovel for such a bastard as Draco Malfoy. The answer, sadly, was very, very clear. She couldn't act properly because she was infatuated with a pureblooded bastard. She'd do anything he told her to within reason, she supposed. She hoped that her resiliency was stronger than that. She had thought she was stronger than this silliness, but look where that got her.

Frustrated, Hermione sat up. She was getting absolutely nowhere. What she needed was a clear and obvious solution. She had none at the moment, but she was sure she would come up with something.

The least she could do was get her letter back.

With that idea firmly in her head, Hermione began to walk out of the common room. She looked at the time. It was 5 am.

She swore, but continued her journey towards the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Draco awoke. He had had enough. He was going to return the letter to Granger, even if it killed him. Why? A sudden twinge of conscience. He decided to indulge it this time. Just this once. Couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Okay, so I literally just wrote this whole thing today. I just feel like I have to do SOMETHING. So rejoice, and more than anything, REVIEW. Because I love you, and I would do the same for you, when my fanfiction button works. **

**Love**

**Markitdownb4itsstruck**


End file.
